Dont trust anyone
by a simple teen
Summary: Someone has kidnaped Starfire, who was it, and what happens after the titans discover who it is?
1. chapter 1

**My first fic. What do you thik?R&R!**

Body Swap

**Chapter 1:The witch**

All the titans were relaxed, Starfire was just gettaing out of the bath, Raven was reading, and Robin, Beastboy and Cybor were playing videogames, wene the alarm went of.The titans all ran off outside, well, not all.

"Weres Starfire?"Robin said as he climbed to his R-cycle.

"I think she´s still..."Raven said in her creepi accent.

Robin didn´t herd the last part, because he jumped of his R-cycle and dirctley to Star´s room.He nocked the door.

"Starfire," Robin said"there is trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**chicagonebananas: I´m glad you like my story **

**Sorry my last chapter was so short.I´ll try to make the next ones longer.**

Tears

Robin spended all night up looking for any clues that could take him to Starfire. But there was nothing.Not even a handprint.He had a very long list of suspects, but all crossed out. All except one "I must be crazy to think that´s it...it couldn´t be."He said to himself, wene he looked at his list. At 03:28 he gave up looking for Starfire, he needed some rest. But he couldn´t sleep.He had to keep going!He just couldn´t let anyone take his true love away from him.He had to find Starfire!

In one second tons of questions flashed throu his mind:

"Who?Could it be?Or not?How it didn´t lefted any clues behing?Was it a gost?Were does it took her?WHY?" He did´nt noticed but he screamed all o his qustions out loud, woking up all the titans.

"What happened?"they all asked.

"I miss Starfire"he said with his eyes full in tears

"You dont have to cry, we all miss her. Are WE crying?"Cyborg said

"You dont onderstand! I love her, with out her I CANT LIVE!"he said full in tears.

"B-Bu-But I thought..."said Raven with watering eyes"I thought you loved ME! I love you"

Raven went out of the room full in tears. Beastboy ran after her.

**Sorry, but I desided i like short chapters, to keep the suspence,and I run out of ideas. I want 5 nice revews befor I update.Hope you enjoy my story. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update my in sooooooooooo long, but besides I was waiting for more reviews, my dad sold the computer.**

**Well, here is chapter 3.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That day, Robin didn't really sleep. He just kept on crying for Starfire, not caring about how the rest of the titans felt. Everything seemed dark to him without Starfire. After one hour he decided to keep on searching for his one and only love. Robin made a list of the persons who could have kidnapped Starfire, but again, he kept finding the same person. He was getting angrier and angrier, until Cyborg called:

"Hey Robin, I think my computer has found your girlfriend!"

This time Robin wasn't able to answer SHES NOT MY GIRLFREND! ´ as he always did. They knew about he's secret love. Raven gave a nasty look at him and asked for him "Were?"

"Write beneath us." Cyborg replied

"What are you waiting for" said Beast boy "let's go!"

They all ran except Cyborg, he just shot with his canon at the floor, making a big hole on it. Robin saw him and jumped in. The rest followed him. As he felled on the floor, he shouted "GIVE ME BACK STARFIRE!"

"Sorry, I can't" said a familiar voice.

**Who do you think it is? I am going to keep the suspense until the next chapter.**

**JAJA! Well, please REVIW!**

**Maybe you can change my mind about who it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here come the answers for many questions, read and review, and of course look at improved way of description for a short event….I know that was mean **

The place was as a small cave about to fall. At one side it had waterfall made of lava, and on the other a wall of rocks, with a small hole were they could see some cloths and food. It had torches hanging on all the walls, if thous piles of rock could be called that. But the most terrifying thing about the place, was that the whole cave was surrounded by an aura of menace, which had provacated Rovin to shout at the mysterious person

"WHY!"

Before anything more was said, the four titans could see the reflection of lava and fire in some deep green eyes, that had a shine of evil, but they could also see tears rolling down her face.

"´cause I _am_ Starfire!"

Suddenly everything became quiet. It seemed as if the lava had stopped moving, and the rocks had stopped creaking, for the surprise of the girls answer to Rovins demand.

Just after, as for a reply, the cavern began to shake, and rocks fell, dividing the cave in two. A crack appeared on the ground, in which Starfire fell. But also one of the rocks pushed Raven and Beastboy. Raven got hold of a rock, but Beastboy wasn't as lucky, and held from Ravens leg. Cybor ran to help them but a stone knocked him, and because he was so close to Raven, he fell into the lava.

"NO" cried Raven and Beastboy in unison, however, everyone was to scared to use their powers.

Rovin, using his common sense ran to help the two hanging titans. But as he ran another crack appeared in the floor living Starfire hanging as well. That was one of the hardest moments at Robin's life, but as he saw the crying faces of Raven and Beastboy he suprimed his heart and his fear to save the two of them. As he help them onto the ground, a deep cry was herd from the back of the cave. Robin ran again throw the cave and hold the other friend hand just before it felled.

-Thought Id live my girl down?-He told her with a smiling face.

-No Robin, my only reason to live is the hope of your love, but know I can see your love is greater for Raven- At the time of thous last words, she shot a starbolt into Robins hand. As he let go whispers was herd as for shouts and dreams broke into all hopes breaking them along as Starfire's last words were pronounced.

Good-Bye- she whispered.

**Well…You like it? REVEW! What do you think? Have gotten better?**

**See-you!**


End file.
